


Being late

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being late is not always a bad thing ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being late

The four men in the jeep looked a little bit stressed when Markus arrived at them.  
“What‘s wrong? Is the jeep broken? You should already be on your way for a while!”

The driver of the jeep shrugged.  
“He told us that we still have to wait.”

And he pointed at a little guy who was standing in the shade beside the main door with an old backpack over his shoulder. Markus frowned. A stranger in the Mountain? But then he remembered. He'd seen this guy already several times. Kurdy had taken him here some weeks ago for the first time after he'd saved his life - twice! He would have offered him refuge in the Mountain, but the guy seemed to prefer to come and leave like he wanted.

Marcus went over and eyed him thoughtfully.  
“What's this supposed to mean: we still have to wait,” he demanded to know. “We can't wait! We need to be at the meeting place in time. Otherwise, the contract becomes void.”

“God says, sometimes it's good to be too late!”

Markus frowned and glanced at his watch. Then he waved to the men in the jeep.  
“You know, what to do. Try to catch up some time. We are already ten minutes too late.”

The jeep speeded out of the gate with a cloud of dust. The guy looked at Markus with unfathomable eyes. He sighed. This was why he actually didn't want strangers in the Mountain. There were so many nuts outside in the world. And they only caused trouble.

He waved to Kurdy. “We need to talk!”

Half an hour later Kurdy stepped into the cafeteria to meet Smith.  
“What the hell is wrong with you,” he growled.  
“Markus is really pissed off about this. It needed weeks to organise this meeting. I don't want to imagine what will happen if ..."

He stopped and followed Smith's gaze over to the door. Instantly he recognized the driver of the jeep.  
"Shit!"  
Feeling annoyed, he glared at Smith.  
"You and your stupid talk about God. You've fucked it up pretty much this time."

The driver was still standing in the entrance, looking indecisive, but finally he dared to step closer.  
"Where did you know it from," he asked.

"You were too late," Smith asked back.

The guy nodded.  
“Yeah, we were too late. And this did save our life. It was a trap.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (revised work January 2016)


End file.
